


A Change in Routine

by lucathia



Series: The Impressive Adair of the Sun Knight Platoon [6]
Category: The Legend of the Sun Knight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/pseuds/lucathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A change in Adair's routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in Routine

**Author's Note:**

> A gift ficlet for K! :) This was an idea I got from chatting with 100thAngel, but I didn't manage to get very far with it. So... have a snippet?

Today, I woke up extra early. The room was still dark when I got dressed. 

After getting ready and tossing Ed's legs back on his bed (he kept on snoring without a hitch even as I did so), I exited the room to head down the hallway to where the Knight-Captains' quarters were located. I forced myself to walk right past my captain's door. Usually at this time, I would still be sleeping. An hour later, I would wake up, make breakfast, and come to knock on my captain's door to wake him up.

Today, however, I would do none of that.

From the other end, a person clad in black approached, already ready for the day. No doubt he was used to waking up at this hour. 

"Good morning, Adair," he said.

"Good morning, Vidar," I greeted in return. "You're two hours too early."

"Eh?" Vidar frowned and halted. "But I can't sleep anymore."

"I would suggest heading to the kitchens then and perhaps starting early on a blueberry sandwich. That way you'll be able to remake it if your first try isn't to your liking."

"That's a great idea!" Vidar said. Then, like I had suggested, he headed off to the kitchens but not without casting a lingering glance at his captain's door.

Why had I suggested for Vidar to make a sandwich, a blueberry sandwich at that? It was because today, I would not be serving my captain. Vidar would. I would instead serve Knight-Captain Judgment. 

I knocked twice on Knight-Captain Judgment's door. My captain, if he bothered to answer at all, would have pleaded for five more minutes, and then another five more minutes, and then another five more minutes...

No amount of shouting "Captain!" from me would actually wake him up, but even though I knew it was futile, I still did it anyway. It wasn't like I could barge into his room like Knight-Captain Judgment! I could only hope that my countless shouting of "Captain!" would eventually annoy him so much, like an incessant mosquito buzzing by your ear, that he would roll out of bed and get ready.

Not that my captain would do anything as inelegant as "rolling" out of bed.

_It must be a sight to see..._

Soon after I knocked, the door opened, like I had expected of Knight-Captain Judgment. He was already dressed and ready, clad in all black just like Vidar. These judgment knights really did prize waking up super early.

"Good morning, Knight-Captain Judgment! Adair, reporting for duty," I said and saluted. 

"I'm heading off to the meeting room. You can—" 

"Go oversee the morning drills," I said, completing his sentence.

He shot me a glance. _Ah, I've gotten too used to completing my captain's sentences..._ He always liked trailing off and having me fill in the rest of his sentence. I continued speaking. "Will you be skipping breakfast again today, sir? I will see you at the interrogation room after your meeting then."

He gave me a nod, face expressionless, and then headed off to his meeting. I made my way to the training grounds.

_Today is going to be quite a different routine, isn't it?_

But it was likely not going to veer off schedule much at all, unlike what my usual duties required.

I spared a thought for Vidar. It was unlikely that he knew what he was getting into. I would feel bad for him, but I felt more envy at the moment than pity.

_I should be the one making a blueberry sandwich right now!_

**Author's Note:**

> So tempted to continue this. So, so tempted. Maybe one day in the far, far future. ;)


End file.
